PROJECT TROJAN
Role The specific role of PROJECT TROJAN is unknown although the members did go on numerous classified missions. There were thirteen team each consisting of a pair of operatives that could work independently or together if required. The Leader of the group as a whole seems to be the General with TROJAN: ECHO being in charge in the field. Members Team 1 * ALPHA * BRAVO Team 2 * CHARLIE * DELTA Team 3 (Disbanded) ''' * ECHO * FOXTROT '''Team 4 (Disbanded) * GOLF * HOTEL (Defected to the EARTHBOUNDS) Team 5 * INDIA * JULIET Team 6 * KILO * LIMA Team 7 (Disbanded) * ECHO * MIKE (KIA) (10th October 2609) * NOVEMBER (KIA) 10th October 2609) Team 8 * OSCAR * PAPA Team 9 * QUEBEC * ROMEO Team 10 * SIERRA * TANGO (KIA) (10th - 11th October 2609) Team 11 * UNIFORM (KIA) (2609) * VICTOR (KIA) (13th January 2610) Team 12 * WHISKY * X-RAY Team 13 * YANKEE * ZULU History Attack On Firebase Tower (2600) All TROJANS aided in the defence of Firebase Tower when it came under attack from forces belonging to the terrorist known as Wumbo's. OPERATION: SNOWFALL TROJAN teams 1, 3, 11 and 12 are sent to the colony of Burg to eliminate Prometheans that were accidently released by scientists. OPERATION: UP AND OVER TROJANS UNIFORM and VICTOR were sent to self destruct a Covenant ship under the command of Wumbo's rebel faction the Righteous Blade. OPERATION: INSIDE OUT TROJAN teams 1, 3, 11 and 12 were sent to the colony of Sunset to investigate a terrorist attack by EARTHBOUND leader James Chain. OPERATION: BREACHED GATE TROJAN teams 1 and 11 were sent to infiltrate and gather intel from an EARTHBOUND base. OPERATION: CYBER TROJAN teams 1 and 11 were sent to infiltrate and gather intelligence from an EARTHBOUND data centre. Mission To Ulqrell (28th July 2607) ''' TROJAN HOTEL was sent to the planet Ulqrell to stop a sun from imploding and wiping out the nearby system. '''OPERATION: CONVOY (2607) TROJAN team 4,7and 11 were tasked to disrupt an Earthbound supply convoy. OPERATION: SEA MINE TROJAN teams 2, 3, 7, 11 and 12 were sent to destroy an EARTHBOUND plasma drill rig. OPERATION: SNAKE HEAD (2607) TROJAN Teams 2,3,7,11,12 and 13 are sent to eliminate James Chain on a Larreck. OPERATION: MIRROR TROJAN teams 2 and 11 sent to a REDACTED objective. OPERATION: SHADOW (2608) ''' TROJAN teams 3, 11, 12 and 13 sent to Trellmer to find former TROJAN HOTEL now known as Quake. '''Murder Of TROJAN UNIFORM (2609) At some point in 2609 UNIFORM came across a conspiracy but before she and RETINA could expose the truth she was murdered. Mission to Yourmat (10th October 2609) TROJANS ECHO, MIKE and NOVEMBER were sent to the planet Yourmat to search a rig for UNSC survivors, after finding nothing the rig was then ambushed and swallowed by a giant sandworm called The Great Sinker. TROJAN ECHO would survive the encounter at the price of his mind but both MIKE and NOVEMBER were ultimately killed when digested alive by The Great Sinker. Last Stand on Myanus (10th - 11th October 2609) TROJAN TANGO managed to escape to the surface of Myanus and hid among the debris of the UNSC PALACE II, she used auto turrets that she scavenged to defend herself from members of PROJECT WIZARD but was eventually captured and killed by Brooks. Contacted By RETINA (2610) At some point a group of surviving TROJANS were contacted by RETINA and were baited with information to come to the planet Lyric and aid Captain Picquet. 'VICTORS Capture And Death (13th January 2610) ' Somehow TROJAN UNIFORM was captured by the EARTHBOUNDS and was executed by Commander Quake.